Gregor and the Afterlife
by The Rider and The Overlander
Summary: Gregor misses The Underland dearly, but what he misses the most are his friends and Luxa. He was washing the laundry when he found a scroll that needed translation. He talks to Lizzie that she translates the message and now, they make a plan on how they make their mom allow them to go back to the Underland. I do not own the Underland Chronicles, Suzanne Collins does.
1. Chapter 1

**The note later, if you don't understand it, read the fifth book, Gregor and the Code of Claw. There's a period after the slashes meaning ANOTHER LETTER. if you can't see it, then bad for you. If you're just going to review that there are no periods or something, that's no use. Want to see if this is right? Read the books.**

* * *

**_Gregor and the Afterlife Chapter 1_**

Gregor just left the Underland two days ago and he still cannot forget his precious memories there: With Ares, with Luxa, with Ripred and other Underlanders. But still, he had to hope there was another prophecy about him. And maybe, just maybe, his mom would let him go down there again. They still didn't move to Virginia because Grandma was sick and she might get worse while they were traveling, so they bought her to the hospital. The doctor says she has to stay in the hospital for half a month or more if her sickness does not lessen.

Grace, Gregor's mom, strictly forbids that Gregor, Lizzie, and Boots cannot go back to the Underland. Gregor spends his time thinking about the Underland at home since he cannot go to school yet because they visit grandma thrice a week.

Boots came up to Gregor, "Gregor, cookies!" said Boots while holding a cookie. "That's great, Boots. Where did you get it?" he asked. Boots pointed towards the kitchen and found Mrs. Cormaci sitting down on a chair with cookies on the table. She noticed Gregor and greeted him good morning.

He just nodded and asked her if he could get a cookie. "Sure, go ahead, Gregor." Replied Mrs. Cormaci. Gregor took a cookie then bit it, it tastes like chocolate. He loves chocolate. After he finished the cookie, he ate one more and drank a glass of water. Then he checked the calendar and noticed it was Wednesday. It was his turn to wash the laundry. Every one month, they wash the laundry at Wednesday at the middle week and last time it was Lizzie, so it was his turn.

He went to the laundry room and starting separating the colored clothes from the white clothes. Gregor puts the white ones first, then puts the powder-like thing and then starts the washing machine. He has to wait 5 minutes before he can take the clothes out. Then he noticed something by the grate. It was a scroll. He glanced behind him to make sure no-one was looking and quickly took the scroll, then unrolled it. It read:

**GREGOR**

**||/ \. |/| \ \ |/. |||/ |/ /. | ||| | / |/|.**

**| |/| |/ /| ||/ \ \/. \\ \/ |/ \\ ||/ \ || |||/. / /\.**

**| |/\ |/ |/| |||. / /\.**

**LUXA**

Gregor forgot how to do the translation, so he had no choice but to go to Lizzie. Then he remembered something. It was already five minutes. He quickly stopped the washing machine and took out the white clothes. Then he placed them in a basket. After that, he ran upstairs and found Lizzie by the living room.

He whispered to her, "I got a scroll from the grate and it needs translation. Help me, please?" Lizzie was excited. Maybe they can go back down there, so she quickly took the scroll and placed it on the table. She unrolled it and she began thinking deeply. The next thing Gregor knew she was already writing the translation in a piece of paper.

She gave it to Gregor and he read it:

**GREGOR**

**We Need You Again.**

**Another Prophecy Is**

**Among Us.**

**LUXA**

When he turned to Lizzie, she was smiling then they high-fived. "Another prophecy, yes!" they whispered to each other. Then they stopped. They knew Mom wouldn't let them. But Gregor had a plan, "Liz, can you draw the tree of transmission?" whispered Gregor. She nodded and drew it on a paper.

"Remember when Ripred made the Overland rats scare our mom to make her allow us to go down?" he asked her. Then Lizzie brightened. They both smiled. They went to a wall then started slightly tapping, clicking and scratching while following the tree of transmission. And he still remembered what Luxa said to him: 'A short pause indicates a break between letters and a longer pause, the break between words.'

His memories in the Underland are now useful things. Then they started hearing scratching, tapping and clicking behind the wall. Lizzie quickly translated it with the Tree of Transmission. Then Lizzie looked up to Gregor, "I think I got it." She handed him the piece of paper she was holding and it read:

**||/ ||/ \ |/|. /\. /| ||/ / /\.**

Which means 'When is this?' I looked at Lizzie then she suggested, "Maybe after 10 minutes?" Gregor nodded to his sister and they began tapping, clicking and scratching again. Their response was a few squeaks and then one scratch, two taps. Scratch, click, scratch. Lizzie translated it, 'Ok' it meant. Lizzie and Gregor high-fived again and went to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gregor and the Afterlife Chapter 2_**

Lizzie sat down next to their mom, Grace while Gragor sat down between Boots and his Dad. It was unusually quiet and Grace and their Dad noticed this. "Why are you all silent?" asked Gregor's mom. "Nothing." said Lizzie and Gregor in union. Their Dad's eyebrow shot up. "Say it." He said. Gregor just shrugged, trying his best not to show that there isn't something he is hiding while Lizzie just replied, "Dad, what can we hide when we can do _nothing _fun? Playing with Boots yes, but it gets boring for Boots too."

Gregor's dad just sighed. Grace knew where this was going, so she replied "No." Gregor turned to her mom and said, "Mom, please." Once again, his mom said, "No." This time, Boots joined in. "I want see Temp! I want go!" shouted Boots. Then Gregor heard slight scratching. He gave Lizzie a look that said 'Perfect Timing' with a wry smile.

Lizzie nodded and crossed her arms. "You're making a bad choice, mom. I'm not being rude but you _are_ making a bad choice." Said Lizzie. Grace was shocked. "I am your mom and I have the right to-" she didn't finish when she heard scratching on the walls. Gregor and Lizzie grabbed Boot's both hands and looked at their Mom and Dad, "You let us, please." Pleaded Gregor.

Then the scratching became more louder. Grace was shaking now, and the only thing missing is their mom screaming they can go, like last time. Then a claw appeared. Grace was screaming now, and shaking her husband telling him to do something. However, their dad was calm and gave his wife a look that said, 'let them go'. Grace was nearly crying now and the moment came. "Alright! You can go, you can go!" shouted Grace, and the scratching stopped.

Gregor and Lizzie smiled to each other and told Boots that she can go see Temp. "Liz, go thank the rats." Said Gregor. His sister nodded and began tapping, scratching and clicking on the wall. The reply was a few squeaks. Gregor got his bag and began putting things he needed to bring while Lizzie was doing the same for herself and Boots. After Gregor packed the things he needed, he called his sisters to say something to their parents.

"Okay so Mom, and Dad, I received a message that said there is another prophecy among the Underlanders, and I need to be there. We will come back here right after we finish our quest." Promised Gregor. Grace looked at her husband and sighed, "Alright, but keep your promise and be safe." Then mumbled something on how they were learning so many things in the Underland. Gregor and his sisters, was in the laundry room. He whispered, "Anyone there?" when he removed the grate.

Then there was a reply, "Greetings, Overlander." Purred a voice. He glanced at the hole and saw Nike. "Nike!" exclaimed Gregor. "Your parents allowed you, Overlander?" asked the bat. Lizzie nodded in reply to the bat's question. Nike offered them her back then they jumped down. They were heading for Regalia now. Than Nike turned into a dive, suprising Boots and Lizzie. Then the bat stopped diving and landed. They were greeted by a _very_ familiar Underlander, Vikus. "Greetings, Gregor. I see that you have received Luxa's message?" asked Vikus. Gregor nodded.

"Before we go to the Prophecy room, someone wants to see you." Inquired the Underlander. Then came a voice from behind, "Gregor?" He looked back and saw Luxa. She ran to Gragor and embraced him. "You got my message?" asked Luxa, clearly repeating Vikus' question. Lizzie pointed to Gregor and herself then nodded. Luxa understood, Gregor got the message then Lizzie translated it. "How come you didn't write it in English?" asked Gregor.

Luxa sighed. "I had nothing to do, you see, so I didn't write it like I normally would." She replied. Gregor nodded and asked, "So, what prophecy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gregor and the Afterlife Chapter 3_**

Vikus led them to the Prophecy room and bought a torch with him. When they came in, he placed the torch on a holder and pointed to some writings, signaling Gregor to read it:

_THE WAR HAS BEEN ENSNARED_

_YOUR ALLY BEEN DECLARED_

_JUSTICE AND RIGHT ENTWINE_

_AND SO THEY FORM A SINGLE VINE_

_IF LIFE WAS DEATH, IF DEATH LIFE REAPED,_

_THE WARRIOR RISES FROM THE GLOOM_

_CHEERING IN THE MOONLIGHT_

_SEE THE KING WHO COUNQUERS DAY_

_AN OVERLAND WARRIOR, SON OF THE SUN_

_BROUGH US BACK LIGHT, BROUGH US BACK ALL_

_ONE ROYAL DESCENT, AND ONE IN HIS HEART_

_WHO LOST LIGHT FIGHTING THE SNOW_

_THE HUNTERS ARE ALLIED, RED WATERS RUN WHITE_

_THE HOPE OF THE HOPELESS CONTINUE THEIR QUEST_

_THREE OVER, TWO UNDER, AND ONE HALFLANDER_

_TWO FLYERS, ONE CRAWLER, ONE GNAWER BESIDE_

_NO WAR BE DECLARED,_

_IT ALREADY BEGUN,_

_THE CUTTERS INVADE_

_THE HOMES OF THE HOPELESS,_

_THE HEROES OF OVER AND UNDER_

_JOIN IN TO FINISH_

_THE FINAL PROPHECY_

_AND HAS ALREADY STRUCK_

Gregor, for the first time, noticed something. "Hey, it sounds familiar." Commented Gregor. Lizzie nodded but she couldn't see what was familiar. Then Gregor's fingers snapped, causing everyone to look at him. "Vikus can you spread the torchlight?" He asked. Vikus nodded and put the torch in the middle of the room. Gregor looked at each prophecy then the last one.

"The prophecies are mixed together in one for some reason. But some words are changed. And this line says 'the Cutters invade the homes of the hopeless' which means they will have war?" noticed Lizzie. Luxa too, scanned the prophecies and understood. The prophecies _were_ mixed. And the last prophecy was very tricky to understand.

Then Gregor's mind suddenly reeled in memories. Ares dying because of the Bane, meeting Hazard the Halflander at the jungle, bringing Luxa back to Regalia from the jungle, Luxa allying the Gnawers. Since the Gnawers are allied, they stop hunting the hunted and the rivers don't turn red anymore. Then he got it. The last prophecy was more clearer than the others.

"I think I got it." Said Gregor. Everyone once again looked at him. "This line," pointing on 'One royal descent, and one in his heart who lost light fighting the snow', "means that 'One royal descent' is Luxa, like the time when she disappeared on our quest on the second prophecy then bringing her back to Regalia to tell everyone that Dr. Neveeve created the plague on the third prophecy." Gregor pointed out.

"How about the 'one in his heart who lost light fighting the snow'?" asked Lizzie, although she already know. Gregor sighed. "Ares." Replied Gregor. "Now that we understand those lines, how about the others?" stated Vikus. "'The hunters are allied' meaning the Gnawers are allied and that causes the river to stay clear of blood because they no longer hunt us down." Chided in Luxa.

"And the next ones are pretty obvious, 'The hope of the hopeless, continue their quest' means that the questers needed are going to continue their quest." Said Gregor. "But I don't get it, it still requires the warrior." Luxa pointed to the second stanza. "If life was death, if death life reaped, _the warrior rises from the gloom_." Said Luxa, adding force to the second line. "How about 'see the King who conquers day'? asked Lizzie. "Gregor king? King Gregor?" asked Boots.

Then Gregor's head snapped up, realizing what Boots said, "Boots, say that again." "King Gregor?" repeated Boots. Then Vikus let out a chuckle, "It seems that you are going to be king, if I am not mistaken." Said Vikus. Lizzie couldn't help but clap quietly, "So, you're going to be King, huh?" with a smile at his brother.

Gregor just shook his head. "I'm too young, I'm not even thirteen yet and plus, the 'King who conquers day' may be anyone." He stated. "Ah, Overlander, but at the second line it says 'The _warrior rises_ from the gloom." Informed Vikus. Gregor sighed. "Okay, so yea, yea, I'm going to be King if you say so, but what does 'No war be declared, it already begun' mean?" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Gregor and the Afterlife Chapter 4_**

Lizzie and Vikus pondered it for a moment and Lizzie guessed, "Maybe it means that we don't need to declare war because the cutters already did without informing us." At this, Vikus told them, "I will increase security." Then walked away. The remaining occupants of the room continued to survey the prophecy.

"So, if there's going to be war, and there's also going to be a quest, how are we going to do it at the same time?" said Gregor. Lizzie shrugged and Luxa was still pondering about something. Then Gregor's mind began reeling memories again: Completing the fifth prophecy by just participating in the war and defeating the Bane. "Maybe the quest _is _participating and winning the war." Stated Gregor.

Just then, Nerissa entered the room and greeted him, Luxa, Lizzie and Boots. "Nerissa, would you mind if you help us with this?" asked Luxa. Nerissa just shook her head and began reading. "It seems that the warrior rose from his grave and will be.. King?" said Nerissa. Both Luxa and Lizzie smirked and gave Gregor a look that said, 'We told you so'.

"Why me though, at this age?" asked Gregor. Nerissa thought for a moment then shook her head, "It says here that there will be a war. And that war might last for days, weeks, or who knows, maybe months or years. After that, maybe you _will _become King at some point." Replied Nerissa. Gregor asked again, "But who will be the Queen though, is it Lu-" he was silenced by a nod by the three girls in the room, excluding Boots since she was just reciting the alphabet while pointing to the letters of the prophecy.

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say. Then he started to memorize the prophecy, line by line. Just then, there was a rapid knock on the door. Luxa opened it and Vikus was panting. "The cutters have- have- started!" breathed Vikus. Gregor was about to get his sword and remembered he broke Sandwich's sword. He sighed and asked Vikus where he could get a sword.

"At the- Armory- g- go!" commanded the man and Gregor did so. He sprinted , and stopped infront of the armory. He went inside and tested out a few swords until he found the perfect sword, a long sword, what looks like a Katana except a little thicker and has a loop for the hand. He even found a sheath for it, so he put the sword in the sheath and strapped in on his left hip so it was easy for him to get it with his right hand.

This was a prophecy waiting to be completed, no, it wasn't _a _prophecy, it was _the_ prophecy, the final prophecy, and this, was his final step of becoming King.


End file.
